Der erste Stern
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Based on Doujin. Italy always missed Holy Roman Empire. Spending time with Germany was fun, but was he replacing one with the other? How far would he go to protect his wish to see him again?
1. Kapitel Eins

25 April 2012 - 4:54 PM

GerIta was my first pairing for Hetalia.

Here's another doujin adaptation of a series for four doujinshis.

Title: Der erste Stern (The First Star)

Rating: PG (I think. Not too much stuff. Just angst)

Author: Prinz/Yori

Country names only! I'm also going to use "Herr" for "Mister" if someone's talking to a German nation, "Signore" is someone's talking to an Italian, etc.

I'll put at the top of the chapters which book they're from.

* * *

It was in the time that he was a province of the Holy Roman Empire, the Northern Half of Italy in the care of the Austro-Hungarian Empire.

He was mopping up, his little boots wet and his dress just spared the cost of becoming soaked due to their height. Work was usually so hard for him, but he liked to talk about little things that made him happy. Even if it was just to himself, he liked to listen to happy things.

He raised his hand up, trying to catch the air as the words he spoke seemed to take shape.

"I love pasta, sweets, music, drawings, and... And Holy Roman Empire!"

He stopped. "Huh..?" He looked up at the sky, seeing two very bright stars, Venus and Mars.

He walked outside, leaving his mop behind, now done with his work. He didn't walk too far before stopping, just staring at the sky, wondering if _he_ was under the same sky.

Austria looked outside, moving a curtain aside. He'd come to make some tea here in the kitchen when he'd spotted his Italy outside.

"You'll get cold standing out here, Italy," he said as he emerged from the doorway outside, having opened the glass doors and moved the outside drapes aside.

"Herr Austria..." Italy looked up and came closer to his boss.

"Hurry and come inside." Austria gazed down at the effeminate nation. She was truly adorable and her optimism made up for her poor work skills and clumsiness. It was like dealing with a younger sibling.

"Herr Austria... When is Holy Roman Empire coming back?"

"..." It was a question that he should've been prepared for, but all he did was gaze at the Mediterranean nation.

Italy rubbed at his eyes, tears gathering at the corners akin to the way that dew would gather on the end of a leaf before falling to splash on the ground or grass below.

"Both you and Frau Hungary are still around, so why do I feel so lonely?" He shook a bit as he tried not to cry.

Austria sighed. "Italy..." He bent down to the child's level, wanting to make sure that his point got across. Italy looked up at the taller nation and saw that he was covered in shadow, the moon hiding its face tonight and the only light from inside shining on Austria's back, making his front dark.

"Do you know about the fate of countries?"

He knew the child had been fought over before, axes and swords, bows and arrows, bullets, the weapons of war in their minds.

"Weak countries are taken over by strong ones. Superior countries expand; countries that lose sight of themselves will sooner or later cease to exist."

Austria tilted his head a bit. "He goes through much sadness, fighting to protect us."

Italy lifted his head up, looking at his elder. War was painful; that had been instilled and imprinted on him since birth. He tangled his fingers together, hands together on his tummy.

"Holy Roman Empire is even now fighting as a country. You have to trust that he'll return to your side eventually."

The empire could see that small empire and the province standing by the pond outside, their reflections on the moonlit water and enjoying each other's company as always.

"Believe it..."

* * *

25 April 2012 - 7:18 PM

Meaning behind some creative decisions:

1) Venus and Mars: The Witch Star (Roman/Greek myth) and the Fire Star (Japanese myth) - Venus is commonly associated with love. Mars is associated with war. A bit like Italy and Holy Rome, yes?

2) Austria making tea - Tea is a relaxant. During this time in history, war was common. It wouldn't be odd for a nation to want to relax, especially when dealing with such a troublesome government.

3) Location: It's vague as to where they are in the beginning of this story. It looks like a tent, but straight lines and rectangular frames say otherwise.

4) Referring to Italy as both a boy and a girl - It goes from Italy's perspective to Austria's perspective and back. Almost like an RP, which is what life is.

5) Frau Hungary - Hungary and Austria are married at this time, so I thought it'd be appropriate to address her by the German honorific.


	2. Kapitel Zwei

25 April 2012 - 7:30 PM

Title: Der erste Stern (The First Star)

Rating: I made this T. Just in case.

Author: Prinz/Yori

* * *

He was a country now, Italy mused, as he lied down on the grass, staring up at the starry sky. It was World War II.

"I can see so many stars tonight." He smiled and he spread his arms out wide, like he was going to make a snow angel. He raised a hand to the sky and stopped.

Bandages were wrapped around his hand, his arm, torso. There was one on his right cheek, down by his chin. He sighed, laying his hand down on his head and shivering a bit as he saw his breath and felt his unbuttoned coat open more to reveal a bit more of his torso.

"I really went and did it... It's boring without Germany around..."

He giggled, laying his arm back down out to the side.

"I wonder if he'll be back soon..."

A meow alerted him to a stray tom. He sat up quickly despite his injured state. "Hello!" he greeted.

"Are you alone?" He held out his bandaged hand. "Come here."

He felt very solemn, a bit nostalgic, as he pet the cat's face with the back of his forefinger.

"I don't know why, but I've been feeling lonely today... Will you stay with me?"

The cat purred, closing his eyes and nuzzling the finger.

"There, there... Good boy."

A stick snapped and the tomcat scampered away.

"Ah!" Italy reached out. "Wait up!" He began to get up from his kneeling position and lifted his head, eyes widening.

"Germany!"

The German nation stared at the older European, fixing his left sleeve cuff. "Italy?"

He was hugged by the shorter nation, who nuzzled against him.

"Germany! Germany! I was waiting for you! Welcome home!" The Italian kissed his cheeks in his regular greeting, happy that his ally was home.

Germany did nothing to react until he saw white cloth on the olive skin. "What happened to you!" He held the other out a bit by the shoulders. "You're covered in wounds!"

Italy blinked. Germany thought that Italy looked so surprised, as though he truly paid no attention to his injuries.

"I..." Italy smiled and closed his eyes like normal. He saluted with his left hand in his Italian salute.

"I failed at skirt chasing. It was a massive defeat!"

"..." Germany just stared back at him. It was a lie, of course, but Italy had absolutely no reason to lie to him.

Italy turned away a bit, just to the side, and laughed. "Kidding, kidding. I protected your house while you were away, Germany."

The German growled. The other was so aloof about this. Why?

"Wh... Why didn't you call for back-up?" He saw the grin disappear into a small pout. "You always call me just to tie up your shoes. Why not now?"

Italy looked down, not wanting to see those bright blue eyes that held worry and disappointment. "...I wanted to be useful to you at least once..." He looked down at his hands. "These injuries are nothing, compared to the ones you always get looking after me..."

He smiled. Germany always watched over him, even when he just caused more trouble just walking around or being near by.

Germany looked at the other. This was not normal for his friend.

"... What's happened? You're acting strange today."

Golden eyes looked into his blues, careless. They seemed to be looking beyond Germany, though in his direction.

Italy giggled. "Maybe I am..." Holy Rome was still turned away from him, just a memory.

Germany grabbed Italy's hand, lowering his head to hide some of the blushing. "For now, let's go back to my pace." Italy followed, confused.

"Your bandages aren't done properly. It's annoying me."

* * *

26 April 2012 - 7:24 PM

I got my cap and gown.

Graduation is getting close.

Helping a friend with a paper.

Makes me think of who I love most.

Please review


	3. Kapitel Drei

9 October 2012 - 8:29 AM

Hey, guys. It's been a while, but I'm going to finish this... Writing is just something I can hold onto right now in my life, and I want to finish writing this story so much...

sigh...

Title: Der erste Stern (The First Star)

Rating: I made this T. Just in case.

Author: Prinz/Yori

This is going to be really long :)

* * *

Long ago, Italy was outside, looking up at the stars. They were twinkling so happily up there, shining down at him.

"There they are!" he cried, reaching up with his soft, childish hands. If he could just touch one of those beautiful things... "The stars are so pretty..."

He heard a noise in a bush and shrieked in fear. He was weak, only a province! If he was in danger..!

"Wh-Who's there?" he asked out loud, turning towards the bush. He calmed, however, when he saw blue eyes staring into his own.

"..." The boy did not speak, a flabbergasted expression on his face.

"Holy Roman Empire..." Italy was in this country's power, so naturally he felt nervous. He might be punished for being out so late. As the other small nation came close to him, he saw that Holy Rome was holding a mug, Italy's mug with a cutely painted pair of tomatoes on it.

"Here." Inside the cup was some hot chocolate, sweetened with a bit of honey, the chocolate naturally being so bitter. "You must be cold..."

Italy relaxed, his tiny fists releasing his apron, and smiled. He reached for the mug.

"Thank you..." Instantly, his hands began to warm up, making him sigh softly. He hadn't realised how cold it was.

"It's lovely and warm," he said to the young empire. Holy Rome blushed a bit, leaving Italy to look back up at the night sky.

"What are you doing?" Holy Rome asked him.

"Looking at the stars."

Holy Rome tilted his head a bit. As an empire, he was away doing diplomatic and military duties a lot of the time. He knew that Italy battled sometimes and was quite strong, though he was so easily frightened that he tried to let Austria take care of things at times, only in innocence, not wounded pride... Holy Rome realised that he had never truly paid attention to the stars before.

"Do you like doing that?" he asked the older nation.

"Yes," Italy replied. "They're very pretty." He perked up and opened his eyes.

"Hey. If you make a wish on a shooting star, it will come true."

Holy Rome huffed and looked down. Italy may be older, but he was still such a little kid. "Only little kids believe that."

Yet Italy closed his eyes and began to wish.

"I wish I could eat delicious pasta. I wish I could eat delicious pasta. I wish I could eat delicious pasta..." He smiled and turned to Holy Rome.

"You try wishing too, Holy Roman Empire." It was then that Italy noticed the other's cheeks were tinged in pink. It didn't occur to the brunette that the German could be slightly embarrassed for himself (or for Italy), talking about stars and wishes. They were Nations, after all.

"Oh? Your face is red. Are you cold?" He reached out, not waiting for an answer.

"It's okay." He cupped the younger nation's cheek in his warm hand, warm from the mug of chocolate. The blond's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Is that warm?"

Holy Roman Empire simply pulled away, turned around, and began to walk away from the other, silent as could be.

Italy was left alone with his little mug, the ceramic warming his hands. "Holy Roman Empire..."

* * *

The stars were twinkling, he could see, smiling down from the black-painted heavens. They were teasing him with their gossip, stories of granting wishes and dreams... Silly child's thinking. He'd risk it on this one though.

Holy Roman Empire folded his hands together, interlacing his fingers, and closed his eyes.

"... I wish Italy and I could be even closer..."

* * *

Italy was cleaning up in the hallway, dragging the mop across the floor like how Miss Hungary had taught him. He sang a bit as he cleaned, just the simple repeated word "Cleaning~" making time go a bit faster. He noticed something on the floor.

"Huh?" It was a plate, but not just any plate. It was filled with his favourite thing.

"Pasta!" He cheered and did not notice Holy Rome just spying from around the corner.

"Here I go," Italy said out loud, childish grin on his face. His mop on the floor forgotten, he took the fork that was in the pasta and took a bite. The sauce did not sit well with him and his tummy hurt a bit.

"Gross..." He could tough it out though. He heard a small choking noise, and he turned to see Holy Roman Empire standing behind a corner, looking at him with a shocked expression, almost self-disappointment, if that was possible.

"Holy Roman Empire..." Italy said out loud, walking towards the other. His little girl shoes seemed rather loud now against the floor tiles. "Did you leave this for me?"

The German nation simply dropped his head in shyness. Italy smiled.

"Thank you."

Holy Rome inhaled sharply in shock, a pleasing feeling in his chest. He turned and walked away. Outside, he would look up to the bright blue sky, a few clouds there.

"Your wish will come true, huh..."

* * *

9 October 2012 - 9:11 AM


	4. Kapitel Vier

9 October 2012 - 9:52 AM

Title: Der erste Stern (The First Star)

Rating: I made this T. Just in case.

Author: Prinz/Yori

THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER-LONG GUYS!

* * *

Italy smiled down at Germany, who was redoing his bandages. It didn't hurt like when he had done them himself and he was rather happy about that.

"You're so good at bandaging~" he praised, his arm being wrapped up.

"This is just normal." Germany said it like it was nothing, continuing on with his task of wrapping the cloth, kneeling on the floor, but Italy was happy that his friend was healing him, as it was truly nice of him to do.

"Italy?" Italy opened his eyes and looked down at the other, who stayed looking at his task.

"Well... Thank you. For protecting my house." Italy felt joy bloom in his chest.

"It was nothing," he boasted. As the bandages were secured, he cheered. "Yay! I think this might be the first time you've thanked me!"

He smiled brightly at his friend, wondering if the other was proud of him. "Germany~ Germany~ Was I a good boy? Did I do right?"

Germany was a bit off put by his ally's reaction. Italy was older than him, by many, many centuries, yet he acted like a child still. "Yeah."

"Kiss me! Hug me!" Italy teased.

"Don't get carried away!" Germany turned back to the medicine box, grabbing a bit of iodine. "Give me your other arm."

Italy quieted himself, seeing a familiar expression on the other's face, the same that Holy Rome would make. A shroud to hide all his weaknesses, to keep everyone out.

Even him?

His chest felt heavy, sad even.

"Hey, Germany."

"Yes?" The German turned to the Italian, not seeing his face.

"When did you fall in love for the first time?" Germany's eyebrows furrowed. What a personal question.

"What's with this sudden questioning?" he asked, beginning to unravel the bandages and apply some iodine to the wounds underneath them.

"I want to know more about you." Italy smiled down at his friend, bending at the waist to be closer to the other.

"Hey, hey... Please tell me." Germany looked away.

"I don't really remember the past."

Italy frowned. "That's a pity... Really..."

"Do you remember Italy?" The Italian sat erect, his hands clenching a little bit.

"Me?" he asked. His eyes were a bit wide in surprise. Germany wanted to know more about him, too? His eyelids lowered just a bit, as if to keep some memories from entering his vision.

"I..." He brought back the look in Germany's blue eyes that he had seen not too long ago, only moments ago.

_That takes me back... They're the same colour as that boy's... _He thought to himself, gently tracing his left index finger on the outer edge of Germany's eye, just the corner of it.

Italy closed his eyes and felt Germany tense underneath his lips as they delivered a kiss to his pale forehead. He held still after pulling away and then fell forward. His muscles were finally giving into the pain in his chest, hidden by smiles and kisses, and he rested his forehead on Germany's shoulder, gritting his teeth just a bit as the stress filled him and began to press against the boundaries that he himself had set up.

"Wha..." Germany stared down at the other in shock.

"I remember..." He opened his eyes in solemn truth. He curled in on himself a bit more tightly, as if trying to ward off the memory of remembering the boy that he'd loved so dearly. His head was against Germany's chest, the black fabric covering the other's strong body and making him wonder if he could be that strong. "I haven't forgotten anything. But I haven't seen him in a long, long time.

He gripped just a bit of Germany's muscle shirt in his left hand, and Germany could see that his ally was trembling softly.

"I'm scared I'll forget."

Germany looked down at him in concern, wanting to comfort but not exactly knowing how. "Italy..."

"Grandpa Rome, that boy, everyone I loved disappeared." Germany consented - well, he didn't really, but he did not oppose - as Italy pulled him just a bit closer by the shoulder, lifting himself up so that they were making eye contact. Golden eyes stared into his blue and he knew that Italy was having a rare moment of wisdom beyond his usual attitude... And sadness.

A brutal, burdensome, loving sadness.

"I get so worried whenever you're away. As soon as you leave, I'm wondering if you'll ever come back." Germany stayed silent, wanting to hear all the other man's worries. "What would I do if you never came back? Eating pizza and wurst together; training together; playing together; sleeping together;

"We wouldn't be able to do those things anymore." Italy smiled a bit at those moments of fun outside of work and war, nostalgic of those days when he was small and those moments were more common. "I'd really hate that."

_Italy ran down, the fabric of his dress moving a bit in the wind. "Holy Roman Empire... You're really going..." Tears were dripping from the corners of his eyes._

_"You have to come back okay!" He was screaming to the other's back, the blond boy looking straight ahead towards the battlefront where he would go against so many big and powerful nations._

_He remembered looking up at the stars._

_"You promised..."_

"I don't want the people I love to disappear anymore." Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck, burying his face in his shoulder. He didn't want this person to leave. Ever! He was a big country now; he could help the other in whatever he needed and he was not weak... No...

"You're my most precious friend, Germany. I don't want you to go away..." His heart was spilling out of his mouth, words coming out so truly.

Germany sighed softly and looked away from the other. He was bandaged to the best of Germany's ability - seeing his older brother come home from battles meant that he had learned how to do this well -, yet even Germany could not heal heartbreak... and loneliness.

"Italy..." He pushed the other away. He could help Italy his own way.

"Wait. A-As if I'd go away!" Italy looked back at him with a confounded expression. "Firstly, you wouldn't even last three seconds without me around!"

Italy pouted a bit. "Eeh!"

"Listen up, Italy!" Again, that look that meant that Italy would listen to anything Germany said crossed the other's face.

"Stop trying to change yourself and acting out of character." His arms crossed in front of his chest, an authoritative air about him. "If you need help, I want you to call me immediately! If something happens, come find me!"

His tone softened ever so slightly. "Seeing you all beat up like this... It's painful."

Italy opened his eyes widely. "Germany..!" His friend was being so truthful... So rare!

The German nation glanced down at the other's body. "I'd rather you call me than have to bandage you later.

"Got it?"

Italy raised his left hand to his forehead in a salute. "Yes, sir!"

Germany stepped towards the bed and began to steer the other's motions, helping him turn so that Italy's back was facing him. "Come on, turn around. Your back's hurt too..."

After a few moments, he was getting aggravated.

"Ow!" Italy was crying out in pain, tears in the corners of his eyes. "It hurts! It hurts! Stop!"

The blond man growled. "Don't make such weird noises!"

"But it hurts when you tie the bandages up..." The whining did not last long as the sharp pain turned into a bearable throbbing, stinging slightly. Italy curled in on himself a bit, his jacket over his partially bandaged torso, and he laughed softly, his ribs aching a bit in protest.

Germany looked down at him questioningly, but he frowned when the Italian began to laugh a bit more.

"What's so funny?" He didn't get his expected response.

"I'm just really happy." Italy fixed his position on the bed, laying on his stomach and his head being supported by his arms. "I got a lot of injuries and I'm really hurting, but I protected your house.

"These wounds are proof of my manliness," he boasted.

"Yes, yes." Germany felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards in amusement as he redid the bandages that covered Italy's lower back.

"Hey, Germany. If you were in my position, what would you have done?"

He paused his actions. "Pardon?"

Golden eyes questioned him. "Would you call me if you were in trouble?

"Even though I might be useless-

"Would you ask me for help?"

Germany sighed and felt the automatic response fall from his lips. "Ah, yes."

Italy smiled. "Yay!" Those beautiful eyes were hidden again. "That means you need me too."

Germany looked down at him, mouth slightly opened in disbelief. This was the worry that the other held onto so tightly; loneliness and the lack of being needed. According to so many self-help books that Austria and his older brother had given him, humans (and consequently, nations) needed to have a purpose. Germany himself strived to follow orders and to set good examples. Perhaps he once did this out of praise or a desire for acceptance, before he became Germany. Prussia had been raised in a church and lived to glorify God. Austria desired to be strong and had done so in his own way, a cultural treasure trove in the heart of Europe.

Italy had... Done what that gave him purpose? What was he needed for?

"Yay~" Italy cheered. Germany broke himself from his musings.

"All done."

"Thank you, Germany!" Italy sat up, jacket draped over his shoulders.

"... Off you go. It's already late, get home." He had to think about things in private now.

"Eh..." Germany looked up to see Italy shuddering a bit. "I'm hungry, and I'm thirsty. I want to stay at your house."

_This guy..._

He sighed. "If that's what you want..."

Italy perked up a bit when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. "Look, look!" he chirped, going to the window and touching the glass with his bandaged fingertips. "A falling star! It'll grant your wishes! Ask it for something, Germany!"

Germany closed his eyes, putting away the iodine and other medical supplies. "Only children believe that..."

Italy closed his eyes. "I wish I could eat delicious pasta. I wish I could eat delicious pasta. I wish I could eat delicious gelato.

"And I wish I could pick up girls!" Germany balked a bit at that.

"Um. And then... and then..." Italy's voice softened, sincere and soft and ever so hopeful.

"I wish Germany and I can always be friends. I hope we can always be close."

Germany stayed silent.

"I hope I can be with Germany forever and ever..."

For Italy's sake, may there be magic that worked.

Italy turned to him and smiled.

_Holy Roman Empire stood next to him and told him in earnest. "I love you... Italy..."_

Italy kept smiling through that distant memory and thought,

_I want to tell Germany I love him. As much as that child told me he loved me..._

His eyes opened and Germany was standing in front of him again.

"Forget wishing about it, if I'm not around, you'll get in trouble. I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"Really?" Italy laughed. "Then you'll always be my friend?"

"... Yes."

He cheered. "I'll never be lonely again." He grabbed his jacket to pull it closed, enough that he was shielded a bit more from the cool air in Germany's house.

"Thank you, Germany!"

Said nation threaded his fingers through his hair, sighing. "Okay, have something to eat and go straight to bed."

"Wait! Friendship kiss!"

Germany blushed. "What!? What's that..."

Italy chuckled. "Come on, just do it?"

Germany smiled awkwardly. "That's enough with the teasing." He turned away from the other. Italy was so clingy and expressive with even platonic love, it was almost overwhelming.

"I'm going to make some food so rest there for now."

Italy didn't speak as the door opened and closed, leaving him alone in the room...

As silent as the night sky outside.

* * *

12 October 2012 - 9:18 PM

9/Oct: I started listening to the Naked Mole Rap while writing. I don't know if I should cry or smile anymore.

12/Oct: I'll type up parts 2, 3, and 4 soon guys. I promise ::determined::


End file.
